This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. d-chiro-inositol (DCI) and pinitol (1d-3-O-methyl-chiro-inositol) are distinctive inositols reported to possess insulin-mimetic properties. DCI-containing compounds are abundant in common laboratory animal feed. By GC-MS of 6 m-HCl hydrolysates, Purina Laboratory Rodent Diet 5001 (diet 5001) contained 0.23 % total DCI by weight with most found in the lucerne and soya meal components. In contrast, only traces of l-chiro-inositol were observed. The DCI moiety was present in a water-soluble non-ionic form of which most was shown to be pinitol.